


Don't Run On The Hardwood Floor With Socks On

by Cieloooooo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Family, Gen, Play Wrestling, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, hmm, how else do i tag this..., rough housing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieloooooo/pseuds/Cieloooooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The North American Bros should really be careful with the hardwood floor when they have socks on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Run On The Hardwood Floor With Socks On

“Boo. You whore.”

“The fuck did you just call me Alfred.” Matthew whipped his head around. He was currently sitting on the couch watching a rerun of a game between Alfred’s hockey teams while, Alfred, was rummaging through the kitchen.

Alfred shut the fringe, spinning on his heels to look at Matthew. “A whore, w-h-o-r-e, whore.”

“Call me that one more time, Alfred and I’ll bust you FUCKING face!”

“Matthew is a WHORE!”

“That’s It” Matthew jumped up to his feet, “I’m going to get you!”

Letting out a sharp (manly) yelp, Alfred’s eyes widened. “Oh shit.”

Matthew sprinted across the hardwood floor from the couch to the open kitchen, a granite kitchen counter blocking him from Alfred, and the fridge, with his socks still on his feet.. Abruptly slowing down he attempted to dash around the counter but only succeeding in fall into his face. He let out a (just like his brother) a manly yelp.

“HAHAHAHA! You dumbass!” Matthew growled at him, his eyes glaring right at Alfred. Laughing Alfred started to make his way down the hallway, filled with pictures of their “fatherly figures” and the two. Matthew quickly picked himself from the floor but ended up slipping to his face again. Alfred’s laughter ran through the hallway.

“ALFRED! You better fucking watch out!” He only laughed. The laughter was suddenly replaced with a crash and a hollour. “FUCK!”

“Hahaha! WHO’S LAUGHING NOW ALFRED?!”  
“FUCK YOU! AAUUGH! FUCK!”

“HAHAHA! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!” Managing to get back up without slipping Matthew ripped off his socks and ran down the hall. There on the hardwood floor covered in books and a bookshelf was Alfred struggling on the floor. With his socks on... Loser.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Lil’Alfred trapped under a bookcase.”

“I’m not trapped. I was just waiting for an opening. This was just an accident that opened an opportunity!”

“Wha-?”

Alfred pushed the shelf off of him, it flying into the wall, and lunged at him. They thrashed against each other, fist flying, hitting god knows what, and flipping each other onto their back. Smiles were on their faces, laughter in their voices, a happiness in their eyes. This. This was what it was to be with your other half, your partner in crime. This was what they lived for (other than their citizens).

Alfred struggled to stand up as Matthew grasped onto his back, pushing him back to the floor. He kicked at Matthew as he crawled away, successfully nailing him in the face and giving him a chance to stand up. Standing up he ran down the hall once again and sharply turned around the corner to the direction of the couch. He fell onto his him.

“Oofmph!”

“LOSER!”

“Oh, shut up!” Reaching down he ripped his socks off, Matthew coming up onto him, Alfred through his socks as his face. “The hell!” Matthew tripped over his body, falling onto him. 

“Get off of me you giant log!” yelled out as he pushed him off.

“Hahaha! Don’t run on the hardware floor with socks on!”

“Don’t need to tell me twice!”

The two brothers lied there, breaths coming out hard, their chests rising and falling fast. Grins stretched across their face as they turned their heads to each other. Laughter sounded over their deep breaths. Oh, this was what life was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> AHA! I made this! *screams* Tbh I really feel good about this! I hope you guys like this as much as I do. Criticism is always good cause there is always room for improvement.


End file.
